


I Ran, We Laughed, I Had My Fun

by ChillynnITBS



Category: Discord Demons And Angels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-16 21:54:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19326835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChillynnITBS/pseuds/ChillynnITBS
Summary: This story is told by Lynn.





	I Ran, We Laughed, I Had My Fun

**Author's Note:**

> This story is told by Lynn.

My parents kept pressuring me to protect their legacy. To be the best angel there was. I'm fine with that as long as I see my friend, Mar! She's my only friend, here on the clouds. Shes my only motive to stay an obedient angel. I called out to an angel. The angel of peace.   
"Miss Harkov!" I called out. "Where is Mar?"  
I could see Ms.Harvok's skin become pale.  
"M-Miss Harkov?" I stuttered "Is everything alright?"  
"... Mar...fell..," Ms.Harkov divulged.  
This is a joke. Right? She heard all the angel's warnings. She knew to watch her step. How did she forget one rule? Or did she not forget to get away...from me..?  
I laughed, more out of denial than coping. "She wouldnt do that! That wasnt a nice joke, though..," I quavered.  
Ms.Harkov was quiet. She was nervous.   
"That was a joke...right? Miss Harkov?" I pleaded. I knew that it was a joke. Mar would never do that! 

I walk around town, many murmurs go around. I listen into some of them and they're all...about Mar. Everything hurt. So, it's true...she's gone? There wouldn't be this much chatter if she didn't. This is all Ms.Harkov's fault. /She/ was meant to prevent angels from falling. I went home and scribbled something on the calendar. I go to bed early, it has been a long day. 

Years later, I awaken, nothing has changed. I get prepared for the day, as normal. I start to leave and then glance at my calendar. Oh yeah, I'm falling down today, or is it called jumping? I make my way outside, I see Rana Harkov. I don't make eye contact. I take steps towards the edge of the cloud. I guess its time... 

I close my eyes, spread my arms and tuck in my wings. I drift into being a ragdoll. I can feel the pressure of my back to the wind. It's calming. The noise is meditative. Everything stopped, though. I felt someone gripping my arms. I was too ashamed to open my eyes and see the disappointment of an angel who grabbed be before I fully went down. I feel my back drag onto the clouds of heaven.

"What were you doing?" a familiar voice scolded at me. A mix of worry, frustration and distress filled their voice.

"I-I'm so sorry," I stammered. "I just miss my friend... I want to see her." I opened my eyes slowly, still scared of the emotions that may be in their eyes. It was Rana. She's the angel of peace...the person I've been avoiding. She looks sympathetic. It makes me feel pathetic.

"Who was your friend?" Rana said in a stern tone. Not a bad stern. A "mother confronting her child's behaviour" stern.

"Her name was Mar-" I began before Rana interrupted me.

"/Mar?/ She fell a while back, did she not?" Rana questioned.

I felt like I was in an interview! Except with one question, or maybe if I answer this, she'll give me another. That'd be like what they do in prison. Angels yell at humans to give them answers to things.

"...Yes, Mar, she fell years ago..." I told Rana, "I-I miss her, as I stated before... I just want to see her. You didn't need to go through the hassle of getting me."

I started to walk away in shame. I had a child to take care of today. Emphasis on had. I had nothing to do today except fall and see Mar, or mourn. I've realized Mar didn't be friends to be friends.


End file.
